Lasos del Destino
by O.P. Wendy
Summary: Ella busca su liberdad, y la paz en el mar fuera del alcance de ellos... con deseos de vivir y ser ella, una chica con un pasado triste, y Él un pirata, sanguinario, violento y temido, ambos con caracter opuesto el uno del otro... pero que al final los unen... Mi primer historia avanza poco a poco... espero les guste.


^-^ este es mi primer Fanfic, aunque ya lo había subido antes me puse a editarlo y lo he vuelto a subir. Ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas y consejos... tratare de mejorar con su ayuda y si no les gusta... pues U.U ya no lo continuare.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: LA CHICA DE LA****TA****BERNA**.

En una isla del Nuevo Mundo, que a primera vista parecía tranquila y agradable, con bellas praderas y bosques extensos que circulaban la ciudad y llegaban hasta las orillas del puerto de la bahía que era al igual que el resto de la isla, hermosa, la ciudad estaba claramente dividida en 3 áreas.

Primero estaba área donde por lo general se mantenían los piratas o bandidos, encontraban en esta zona las tabernas, burdeles, y hostales que eran más idóneos para estas personas. Después el área donde estaban los restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y de diversos artículos, y los condominios de los habitantes de la isla y la tercera y más exclusiva el área donde vivían los nobles de la isla.

A pesar de que esta isla era el destino de piratas crueles y sanguinarios era apacible y muy rara vez se podía escuchar el alboroto provocado por las peleas de los piratas o algún otro incidente, mucho se debía a la razonable forma en la que los habitantes se comportaban con la llegada de embarcaciones ya sea comerciales, piratas o en raras ocasiones del gobierno.

En el puerto en uno de las tantas tabernas de la zona se encontraban varios piratas que por su aspecto se podría dar a entender que eran peligrosos, volviendo la atmósfera tensa y abrumadora, pero ya acostumbrados a estas situaciones el cantinero y los meceros cumplían con su labor.

- Es raro ver a una chica por esta área -observando a la única joven del lugar sentada frente a la barra- y sola-.

- Lo sé, es raro ver a banda de piratas con chicas o aún más raro ver a una chica sola entrar a un lugar como estos- le decía ella con tranquilidad.

- Ya decía que era raro… eres pirata niña-.

- No, solo ando de paso, buscando a alguien y mi nombre es Aika no niña-.

- Ya veo, pero déjame decirte que no encajas en la imagen de pirata… no te ves ni peligrosa ni mucho menos sanguinaria- el cantinero observaba a la joven que llevaba unos jeans ajustados azules, una camiseta con mangas a ¾ negras y Gris, un gorro hipster gris oscuro del cual sobre salía un flequillo y dos mechones de cabello a cada lado, color blanco y un par de gafas, que cubría por completo sus ojos -pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado a no juzgar por las experiencias-.

- Eso me parece sensato, no todo es lo que parece, ya veo que en este pueblo todos saben cómo tratar a los extrajeron, y sobre todo a los piratas-.

- experiencia que la vida nos ha dado, pero aun así nos topamos con busca pleitos… así que ten cuidado podrías interesarle a un pirata-.

Ella sonríe y le pregunta a este si tiene el periódico del día, al contestar que si se lo entrega, en ese momento entraban a la taberna un grupo de piradas que eran ni más ni menos que los piratas de Kid, que estando ya dentro se sentaron en la última mesa del local.

- Cantinero… una ronda del ron más fuerte- le pedía un joven con cabello en puntas y gafas de sol.

- Tom, ve a atenderlos -le ordeno a uno de los meceros- se prudente estos tipos son peligrosos no hagas nada de los irrite-.

El joven aunque temeroso respondió a la orden y se dirigió a la mesa asignada, todo estuvo bien por unos minutos pero luego de la tercera ronde de la última mesa, cuando uno de los comensales de otra mesa comenzó a causar un escándalo por la atención del lugar.

- Quiero más ron -golpeando con fuerza la mesa gritaba- ¿Por qué no me atienden como me merezco? cantinero, quiero que me atienda esa mujer-.

El cantinero estaba a punto de responderle pero es interrumpido…

- Yo no trabajo en este lugar, si no te das cuenta todos los meceros son hombres-.

- Entonces en vez de servirme ven y siéntate con nosotros mujer-.

- Gracias pero no me apetece, además ya me iba -se levanta, paga y se va hacia la puerta- además no son de mi gusto-.

- ¡¿Qué?! Mujer insolente acaso no sabes quién soy -ella se vuelve elevando los hombro en señal de ignóralo- soy uno de los piratas más sanguinario con más de 100.000.000 berries obre mi cabeza así que mejor ven o te traigo a la fuerza-.

- En realidad si se quién eres, o mejor dicho quiénes son, el trio de hermanos piratas, el mayor Grey con 150.000.000 berries, y los dos gemelos Fausto y Roy con 100.000.000 berries cada uno, pero aun así no me interesa -sale de la taberna-.

Mientras tanto aun en la taberna estallaba la ira de los piratas de los hermanos piratas.

- Ustedes cinco vallan y tráiganme a esa maldita a las buenas o a las malas no me importa-.

- Si capitán- respondieron los cinco y salieron de la taberna a toda prisa.

- Esto se pone entretenido, no crees Kid- hablo en la mesa del fondo el primer oficial de los piratas de Kid.

- Algo, pero no creo que dure mucho, esa mujer es una estúpida, acabara muerta antes que podamos disfrutar un espectáculo que merezca la pena-.

-Kid tu criterio de espectáculo es una batalla, no creo que vallamos a ver eso-.

- Cállate Killer, Heat me dijiste que tan impresionante es este sujeto-.

- Es un pirata veterano se ganó su recompensa por robo y agresión a civiles verdad-.

- Ya veo, no es nada impresionante, y Killer lo único que quiero es divertirme un rato-.

- Capitán, capitán -entra corriendo a la taberna- capitán, no hemos podido-.

- No han podido que… ve en qué estado vienes no creo que ustedes cinco no sean capaces de traer a una mujer-.

- Pues vera ella… ella nos derroto a todos y solo yo he podido escapar, los demás los ha dejado inconscientes… era más fuerte que nosotros-.

- Son una tanda de inútiles en ese caso iré yo personalmente, vamos hermanos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta taberna, me llevare a esa mujer al barco y la haré mi esclava-.

El grupo de piratas sale de la taberna y se dirigen a donde se encontraban sus compañeros inconscientes. Y donde aún estaba…

- Eres tan tonta mujer, ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles, tú te vienes conmigo-.

- Ya te lo he dicho de la mejor manera que no me interesas en lo más mínimo, veo que no entiendes con palabras, pero les daré una última oportunidad-.

- ¿Quién te crees? Eres solo una mujer, estos estúpidos son los más débiles de mi banda, nosotros no somos iguales, somos sanguinarios lo cual lo demuestran nuestras altas recompensas-.

- Eso no demuestra nada… en "paraíso" puede que sea una gran recompensa, pero aquí, es común encontrar a novatos con esas sumas, y ustedes tienen esa recompensas solo por asesinar, asaltar y abusar a civiles, personas inocentes, vulnerables e indefensos, es decir que no se han enfrentado a enemigos que les den pelea… mientras que hay otros que se han ganado sus recompensas por que la marina reconoce su poder y no solo porque son una amenaza a civiles sino también para el gobierno mismo, por eso la suma a la que asciende una recompensa no equivale precisamente al poder o fuerza que el individuo posea, lo que te quiero decir es que en esa taberna… ustedes eran los más débiles-.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Suelta una carcajada- me has hecho reír, ahora ya no te quiero como mi esclava… ahora deseo descuartizarte-.

- Esto es malo, no sé porque me quería averiguar que sucedió con esa chica-.

**Flashback **

Después de que los piradas hermanos salieron de la taberna.

- Rich has algo por mí, ve afuera y observa lo que sucede- le ordeno el cantinero a uno de sus meceros- y cuando creas que algo interesante ocurra ven adentro a decírmelo-.

- No me dirás que van a defender a esa chica, al meterse con esos tipos ya es considerada muerta, además ni la conoces-.

- No, más bien creo que ellos no debieron meterse con ella-.

El mesero se sorprende pero obedece saliendo detrás de los piratas, mientras en la última mesa les pareció interesante la conversación del cantinero.

**Fin flashback **

- Ese viejo perdió la cabeza, como puede decir que ellos están en problemas, son más que ella, se ven más fuertes y ella se ve tan frágil y delicada, mejor entro y le digo a Jon que está sucediendo-.

Mientras el chico entra a la taberna se encuentra con el grupo de los piratas de Kid, sin ponerle la más mínima importancia al joven, al entrar le cuenta al cantinero lo sucedido afuera, el cual le pide que atienda la barra en lo que el sale por un momento.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que no tardare mucho-.

* * *

- Valla esa chica o tiene agallas o no tiene cerebro, que crees Wire-.

- Se ve tranquila, demasiado para una situación así-.

- Kid, será que el cantinero tendrá razón-.

- No lo sé Killer, será mejor solo observar por el momento-.

- Como te atreves, a decir que somos los más débiles en esta isla, vas a arrepentirte por esas palabras-.

- Primero: dije los más débiles de la taberna, y segundo: les repito es última vez que les pido que me dejen en paz-.

- Y que harás si no te hacemos caso, nos vas a atormentar con tus lloriqueos o ¿Qué? -Se acerca cada vez más junto a sus hermanos- si somos los más débiles entonces enfréntanos a los tres-.

-Suspiro- (_porque con los piratas todo se resuelve a golpes_)- de acuerdo, pero yo trate de solucionar esto por las buenas-.

Grey y sus dos hermanos atacan, grey por el frente con una katana, Fausto por la derecha y Roy por la izquierda ambos con los puños, cuando estos están a punto de impactar contra su objetivo este desaparece de su vista, un segundo después aparece detrás de Fausto, pateándolo en la zona lumbar provocando que este se doble hacia atrás, Aika lo toma por el cabello y estrella su cabeza contra el piso.

- Va uno faltan dos-.

- Tu maldita – Roy corre hacia ella y le lanza una patada- me las pagaras-.

Aika salta con gran agilidad y cae con sus manos sobre la pierna de Roy, en esta posición gira sobre sus manos y acierta una serie de patadas a la cabeza de este que cae inconsciente, ella cae de pie pero rápido es atacada por Grey, ella logra esquivar todos sus ataques, y aproximándose con gran rapidez y facilidad a él golpea su abdomen con una patada, e impulsándose con la misma le da otra en la barbilla haciendo que la mandíbula se una con tal fuerza que los dientes de este se rompen, Grey ya inconsciente da varios giros hacia atrás hasta chocar con un comercio. Los que observaban la escena se quedaron atónicos entre ellos el resto de la banda de los hermanos.

- Los venció… venció al capitán y los comandantes-.

- Capitán, comandante Fausto, comandante Roy -los observa- los venció tan fácil-.

- Si los atienden rápido puede que se salven, y si no lo hacen quiere decir que ni si quiera valían 1 Berry, Raikou nos vamos-.

Para aumentar el asombro de todos "Raikou" es un tigre blanco que salía de un callejón cercano al lugar, ambos se alejan del lugar caminando ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

- Al parecer no solo tenía agallas, después de todo si fue divertido o no Kid-.

-… -Observando a la chica y el tigre alejándose- fue interesante más que divertido, vamos aún tenemos que hacer hasta que el Pose se cargue-.

* * *

Un día después del incidente a las afuera de la taberna…

- Ya solo falta medio día para irnos de esta isla Raikou, pero antes debemos conseguir otro bote (ya que el que tenemos ya no da a para más), además es un milagro que aguantara tanto-.

Levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba sentada- vamos a comer y luego volvemos a comprar un bote

- Capitán esa no es la chica de ayer – habla un hombre con apariencia de escarabajo.

- Y a quién le importa, terminan de hacer lo que les corresponde, ya solo falta medio día para que zarpemos, Killer acompáñame-.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kid?-.

- No preguntes- dice este con una sonrisa siniestra en sus oscuros labios- tu solo acompáñame-.

* * *

Mientras en una de las tiendas del área comercial…

- Que tal el 50% de descuento- Aika trataba de convencer al vendedor de una tienda de ropa- o que tal el 60%-.

- Eso es imposible señorita, el máximo descuento que le puedo ofrecer es el 15% no más-.

- un 45% entonces… un 30%-.

- NO-.

- Que mala negociante soy- caminando por la calle cabizbaja -a este paso no lograre conseguir un bote decente y a buen precio que tal si…

- No me veas así, no pienso robarme uno -le decía al tigre blanco que andaba a su lado- pero a menos que quieras nadar hasta la próxima isla, tendremos que buscar un buen lugar donde comprar uno-.

Después de andar largo rato por el área comercial preguntando si vendían botes, le indicaron un antiguo pescador que también vendía botes en un local en la plaza a un costado del puerto. Encaminándose al lugar se percata que desde hace un par de horas la seguían dos tipos con el menor interés de disimularlo.

- Les puedo ayudar en algo -girándose y dirigiéndose a los dos tipos- podrían decirme porque me están siguiendo-.

- La calle es libre chiquilla, podemos caminar por donde se nos dé la gana, o que me vas a impedir que ande por aquí- retándola con una mirada amenazante mientras recostaba su cuerpo contra el muro de un edificio- como lo hiciste con las basuras del otro día-.

- Pero las basuras de ayer no se pueden comparar con ustedes- Esto le causa una sonrisa al pelirrojo que aun la observaba pero esta vez con interés- en este caso sería una estupidez si me meto con ustedes, así que no, no tengo ni la más mínima intensión de impedir que anden por aquí o por cualquier otro lado-.

Después de decir esto sigue su camino, notando que los dos tipos cambiaron de dirección ya más tranquila, va en busca de su nuevo bote. Al llegar al lugar se puede apreciar una cabaña de madera clara, con techo en un tono mucho más oscuro, con una chimenea a un costad, frente a esta se en un pequeño muelle se encontraba sentado un una mecedora un hombre de edad ya avanzado, al parecer se encontraba dormido, Aika se aproximó con cautela pero el hombre le hablo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

- Acaso estas sorda, ¿A qué has venido a mi casa?- volviendo el rostro así a ella- responde-.

- Bueno… yo… vera…

- Habla de una buena vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

- Un bote-.

- ¿Y?-.

- Me dijeron que usted vende botes, y quiero comprar uno-.

- Ya veo- se levanta de su asiento- ves esos botes de allá- indicando un trío de botes pequeños en la punta del muelle- escoge uno y dame 100.000 por el-.

- En serio, muchas gracias-.

Después de haber escogido y pagado su nuevo bote, y ya cargada su eternal pose Aika y Raikou se embarcan en su nueva aventura.

* * *

Una semana después de salir de aquella isla con el nuevo bote, Aika desembarca en la isla tsubaki… después de dejar en bote en puerto se dirige a la pequeña villa de la isla. Un lugar que aunque pequeño a comparación con la isla anterior, poseía un ambiente más concurrido y algo hostil.

- Vamos a ver, aún tenemos un poco de dinero, aunque tenemos oro pero no creo que aquí lo podamos cambiar, así que el efectivo que tenemos nos tiene que alcanzar, bueno me tiene que alcanzar- le dice a su compañero peludo- después de todo tu puedes cazar para alimentarte-.

Ambos buscan por toda la villa información de los piratas que han llegado a esta, pero no consigue nada de lo que ella esperaba, después de darse por vencida se dispone a buscar un lugar donde comer.

- En la isla anterior no he logrado averiguar nada, espero tener mejor suerte en esta, encontrar a ese cabeza de paja y su banda me ha costado más de lo que me esperaba-.

Después de soltar un gran suspiro camina en dirección a un restaurante en donde entra junto con Raikou, el ambiente dentro de este no era distinto al que se afuera se percibía pero ya que al parecer era el único donde la dejarían entrar con un tigre blanco de 150 cms. De alto de las patas al lomo no puso reparos en los detalles y se sentó en una de las últimas mesas.

- Que va a ordenar- se acercaba una de las mecerás del lugar.

- Una cerveza, un almuerzo y agua para él- señala con el índice a sus acompañante- solamente-.

Después de haber terminado y pagar la cuenta sale del restaurante y ya con el pose cargado regresa al muelle donde había dejado su bote para emprender el viaje pero no contaba con que este estaría…

- ¡¿Qué?! Estoy segura que aquí lo dejamos- observando un barco en el lugar- estoy segura-.

Al observar más detenidamente alcanza a ver restos de su bote bajo la embarcación y al darse cuenta queda atónita.

- No… porque, de todos los barcos, tenía que ser pirata y de todos los piratas, tenían que ser ellos-.

- Y que tiene que sea mi barco- aparece tras ella una figura soberbia y con una sonrisa en sus labios oscuros- dime que tiene que ese sea mi barco-.

- No tiene nada que ver, pero tu barcote- señalándole y con tono algo infantil- destruyo mi botecito, y ahora tendré que buscar otro, de nuevo- haciendo un puchero se da la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la villa.

- Oye Kid esa es la misma chica de la isla anterior-.

- SI- observa bajo su barco y ve los escombros del pequeño bote- parece que le debemos un bote-.

* * *

Un par de horas después…

- No puede estar hablando en serio- le decía a un hombre en un puesto del mercado- ¿Cómo que en esta villa no venden botes?-.

- No señorita, los únicos botes que hay son los de los pescadores y no creo que le vendan alguno, pero el fin de semana viene el barco que transporta la mercadería, podría esperar y perderles que la lleven a la próxima isla-.

- Gracias por todo, pero para eso faltan 5 días y además no creo que se dirijan a la isla a la que yo voy-.

-esto no es justo, hemos perdido 3 botes en menos de un mes, el primero se nos incendia, el segundo ya no daba para más y el tercero… al menos duro una semana- viendo a Raikou se siena contra un árbol a las afueras de la villa- sabes ya hace más de año y medio que salimos al mar, y no sé nada de la vieja bruja, ni las chicas, es más hasta extraño a los tontos de los guardia, y sobre todo las visitas del abuelo-.

Caminando casi derrotada por la villa puede escuchar un alboroto proveniente de uno de las tabernas de la isla, al estar ya cerca, por una de las ventanas de la misma sale volando un sujeto sangrando e inconsciente, por el mismo hueco del que este Salió sale la misma figura con la que Aika se encontró en el muelle.

- Eso te enseñara a no verme fijamente y mucho menos reírte de mi- a su alrededor se empiezan a levitar objetos de metal, agrupándose forman una gran esfera y con un gesto de su mano lo lanza sobre el sujeto que había logrado despertar y se levantaba con dificultad al ser impactado por la esfera sale volando del lugar –pedazo de basura-.

- Esos tipos si hacen honor a su reputación (_será mejor que me aleje_) vamos Raikou-.

- Oye mujer- Aika no se percata que es a ella a la que llaman- mujer te estoy hablando-.

- ¡Ha! Era a mí- volteándose- y mi nombre es Aika no mujer-.

- No me importa yo te llamo como se me dé la gana, mujer, ahora ven acompáñame-.

- Yo… para que quieres que te acompañe, si es por lo del bote no es necesario que me des nada a cambio-.

- No te estoy dando opción, te vienes porque te vienes-.

- Oye Kid que es lo que tiene pensado hacer- volteando a ver a la chica que lo seguía a unos 3 metros- para que la quieres-.

- Killer ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo hacer una buena acción- una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios- además recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que teníamos la culpa por destrozar su bote-.

- Si lo hice, pero no te quise dar a entender que la subieras al barco, Kid es una mujer, y sería la única en el barco, sabes los problemas que podría causar-.

- Esto… sabes desde aquí los puedo escuchar- ambos se voltean a verla- y si es un problemas no se molesten, yo mejor me voy- al estar a punto de irse- aun así gracias de todos modos- sonriéndoles se aleja.

- Creo que no entendiste- haciendo que se detuviera en seco- te dije que no tenías opción ahora, y no habrá problemas yo me encargo de eso- se aleja dejando a la chica con su compañero.

- vamos, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nadie se la saca, eso sí más te vale por tu propio bien que no lo hagas enojar- ella asiente efusivamente- bien vamos tampoco es bueno hacerlo esperar-.

* * *

^-^ bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo,


End file.
